villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makoto Waltz Segai
Segai Waltz Makoto is one of the antagonists in Guilty Crown. Biography A Major in the GHQ Anti-Bodies and a major antagonist. A charming, eccentric man wearing clown-like make up and a prosthetic left eye. He is a sharp and experienced man who is able to investigate and get any information from its sources. He enjoys chatting with people and playing games on his cellphone, yet, at the same time, he is very sadistic and manipulative and uses whatever means against anyone. He's for the most part calm, and remains like that even if he's in dangerous situations. He seems to enjoy his work like a game, although he does take his job seriously. As Shuuichiro's second-in-command, he and the Anti-Bodies free Shuichiro from his house arrest by causing another Apocalypse Virus outbreak. After Shuichiro gave Major Segai the information he wanted, and declared his role in the coup d'état over, Major Segai helps Gai, Ayase and Haruka locate where Shuichiro was. After the events of the 2nd Apocalypse Virus outbreak, Major Sagai becomes the new leader of the Anti-Bodies. Major Sagai also becomes interested in the Void Genome and decides to gain it for himself to embrace the Void's light. However, Shu regains the Genome and kills Major Segai with Yahiro's Void. Personality Segai is a smart and cunning character who manipulates people to get the information he wants. Shuuichirou states that Segai will hunt down a worthy prey with all his energy and then hang it up to dry. Segai has no loyalties and would usually follow his own interests, which is evident when he, after being fascinated by Voids, wanted to restore Shu's Void powers as he sees it as beautiful. History Guilty Crown: OVA Lost Christmas Before the events of Guilty Crown, Segai was hunting down Scrooge. Scrooge wanted to meet Segai, while pretending to be cornered by him, because he had thought Segai knew something about Da'ath, but this was later found out to be a false assumption. When Scrooge had used his Void, Segai had watched in fascination. This caused him to be distracted as a shard hit his left eye and he fell unconscious. Guilty Crown Anime Years later, Segai later replaced his disfunctional eye with a mechanical one and dyed his hair for unknown reasons. Segai is seen in a room after he receives his "work e-mail" and returns his attention to what he was doing. He looks at a man who was hanging by a rope and says "to talk, or not to talk, is the question" and orders some men in the room to "roll him". Later, he is seen telling Shu he was under arrest after Shu was betrayed and pushed out of a train on a short stop by Yahiro. Segai arrests Shu and takes him to prison where he is asked a few questions. Shu however, remains silent and talks to Shuuchichirou about it. He shows Segai a video that was sent in just 7 minutes before (showing Gai warning the GHQ that they will attack to save their comrade). Segai says he has a idea and moves Shu to see the reason why Yahiro betrayed him. They see Yahiro's younger brother Jun, who is still infected with the Apocalypse Virus, and has reached stage 4. Segai explains that Yahiro doesn't take the drugs but he sells it instead, because he needs the money to help his brother. They go inside a room and he says that he cannot forgive Undertaker because they disrupt the peace that the GHQ are trying to maintain. Shu argues this, saying that people were killed right in front of his eyes by "you people" and Segai calmly replies that they were unregistered citizens and Shu asks if that was a good reason to kill them. After revealing that Gai intended to save the mass murderer, Kido Kenji, the cause of the Sky Tree Bombing, he gives Shu a special pen. He explains that the pen is a transmitter that he should press anytime he is near Gai to put the appropriate punishment on him. When Undertaker arrives to rescue Kido, Segai receives orders not to interfere but he goes anyway and shoots a sniper, saying not to "get in his way".He then looks up in amazement at Shu's power, calling it "beautiful". He eventually leads an assault on one of the last Funeral Parlor strongholds, whilst allowing Shu to regain the Power of the Kings out of fascination. Afterwards, he tries to kill Ayase by hitting her with a semi truck. Shu respond by using the Shears of Life to sever his connection to life. He allows it, wanting to know how it felt to have someone's soul inside him. Gallery Guilty crown-10-segai-villain-smile-evil.jpg Segai.Waltz.Makoto.full.869283.jpg Guilty crown-09-segai-smile-thumbs up-creepy.jpg|''Segai Approves'' Guilty Crown 19 26.JPG|''A ROYAL GUN SALUTE TO MARK THE KING'S BIRTH'' Guilty-crown00143-650x365.jpg|''Today we will have a party!'' Guilty-Crown001051-650x365.jpg guilty_crown-05-segai-evil-awesome.jpg gc.jpg|Segai loses his eye screenshot-12_8_2011-10_36_07-pm.png tumblr_n7ctrjmCaH1rw3w54o2_500.gif tumblr_m0ua0xSwny1qmicxzo1_500.gif 172569.jpg Videos Segai trollin Trivia *Segai is so similar to Joker he has a great fame among fans to be called Joker Anime Version. *Segai is a most famous villain of the anime guilty crown by his manner of killing and torture defenseless people with a smile as if it was something as simple as breathing. *Segai hair changes after the events of Lost christmas for unknown reasons. *Segai is very similar to Amon Goeth from Schindler's List, both are villains sophisticated and friendly in public but in their work are homicidal maniacs who like to kill and torture innocent people for no reason, but that does not necessarily make he a Nazi even after many references. *At the beginning of the anime Segai appeared to be an honest and gentle soldier who just enjoyed playing games on mobile as a playful child and do their duty, but that changed completely in episode 19 where he showed his psychotic side. *He seems to be misogynistic towards women, as he demonstrates this by torturing them mentally and physically. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Misogynists Category:Nihilists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Right-Hand Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Mascots Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Sadomasochists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic